


you call the shots, babe

by lady_romanov



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_romanov/pseuds/lady_romanov
Summary: She’d feel ridiculous about not being able to get enough of it, but clearly Natasha feels the same, because here they are, five months and countless shared orgasms later, still desperate and aching to feel each other’s skin against their own.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	you call the shots, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Tony/Pepper will forever be my OTP, but I wanted to post some fluffy smut for Valentine's Day + Femslash February, so here's some love for two of my favorite Marvel ladies. Please assume this takes place in a universe where Tony and Pepper never got together after the Expo. Set in some nebulous time post-IM2, pre-Avengers. 
> 
> Title from "I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

“Are you sure about this?” Natasha asks from where she’s kneeling on the bed between Pepper’s legs; she’s naked, her lovely pale skin flushed with arousal and practically glowing in the natural light of Pepper’s apartment, her bright scarlet hair spilling down her back, already messy from Pepper’s greedy fingers snagging in her curls. Out of her catsuit, out of her civilian clothes, Natasha looks so different – softer, gentler, like a porcelain doll with bullet scars, though Pepper is under no delusion that she’s less dangerous because of it; Natasha, if she wanted to, could kill her in the blink of an eye.

But danger is the last thing on Pepper’s mind when Natasha kneels above her, completely bare except for the black-strapped harness cradling her hips, the strap-on’s generous girth hanging between her creamy thighs, slick with lube. Liquid heat pools in her belly as she leans up so she can place her hands on Natasha’s hips, moving closer until the hard, slick coolness of the fake cock is pressed between their stomachs, the bottom of Pepper’s thighs coming to rest on Natasha’s knees; it’s not very comfortable, but it allows her to lean in and slot her mouth against that of the beautiful assassin in her bed.

Natasha’s lips part against hers immediately, the other woman sighing into her mouth, and she leans closer, pushing Pepper’s thighs even more obscenely wide until Pepper has to wiggle her hips to accommodate her. Their breasts press together, and Pepper can feel the flutter of Natasha’s heart where their skin touches, and her toes curl at the knowledge that Natasha, for whatever reason, trusts her enough to get this close; trusts her to place her hands on those dangerous, lovely thighs; to lick and suck along the graceful, exposed line of her throat to taste her salt-sweet skin, to feel her pulse thundering beneath her tongue; to see her bare and vulnerable and most of all, unguarded. 

“I’m sure,” Pepper murmurs as she drags her mouth back to Natasha’s, and the other redhead shudders slightly under her hands before gripping Pepper’s elbows, gently, and guiding her down until she’s laying on her back. Pepper sighs as Natasha’s weight settles on top of her, letting herself go limp and pliant beneath those dangerous, dexterous hands, losing herself in the kiss as their bodies line up just right so that Natasha is cradled between her legs, the hard edge of the phallus digging into Pepper’s stomach as Natasha leans down and takes one of Pepper’s nipples in her hot, velvety mouth; Pepper tosses her head back against the pillow and moans.

They’ve been doing this for a few months, now. The first time had been the night Natasha’s secret identity had been exposed, after she’d saved Tony’s life and Stark Industries and probably, in a round about way, Pepper’s life as well. Despite her anger at the woman’s lies and subterfuge, she hadn’t been able to shake the overwhelming relief that Vanko was dealt with and, in the adrenalin-filled haze that came with almost dying for the umpteenth time, she had kissed her assistant-turned-secret agent in a spur of the moment, _thank God we’re alive_ fit of passion, and to her everlasting surprise, Natasha had not only reciprocated the kiss but had invited Pepper to bed with her, and Pepper had said _yes, God, yes,_ and ever since then, she’d sort of just… stayed there. 

Since then it’s been sporadic lunch dates between Natasha’s oh so top secret missions and Pepper’s never-ending duty of Tony Stark Damage Control, and so much sex that Pepper feels like she’s back in college; she’d feel ridiculous about not being able to get enough of it, but clearly Natasha feels the same, because here they are, five months and countless shared orgasms later, still desperate and aching to feel each other’s skin against their own, to lose themselves in the overwhelming pleasure and dangerous joy that comes with it.

They haven’t done _this_ though, not yet, though Pepper will admit it’s been on her mind since the first time she saw Natasha naked and thought, _now there’s a woman I’d like to be fucked by,_ and the idea sort of never left her. It took her until now to bring it up, nervous that requesting something out of their usual routine (if you could call what they’re doing _routine_ ), but Natasha had merely placed her hand on top of Pepper’s and smiled, cool as a cucumber as if Pepper wasn’t asking for lewd sexual acts over three pm daquiris at a discrete lesbian bar, and said, _sounds like fun._

And now here they are, and Pepper’s heart is trying to beat right of her chest as she rolls her hips against the fake, lube-slick cock between her thighs and she moans at the friction against her aching clit, still sensitive from Natasha going down on her for like an _hour_ earlier, and she kind of wonders if she’d be able to come just from this, but that’s not what she wants, she wants to feel Natasha, wants her _inside_ , wants to be fucked hard and proper and delicious.

“Natasha,” she gasps, wordlessly pleading, arching her back.

“Shh, рыбка, I’ve got you,” Natasha says,  nudging her thighs wider and bending her legs so she’s completely open and exposed, and Pepper moans when Natasha slips two fingers inside of her to test if she’s ready. “So wet for me,” she purrs, crooking her fingers and making Pepper shake. 

When she pulls her fingers out, Pepper can’t help the little groan she lets out, but it disappears when the blunt head of the strap-on presses against her entrance. “Oh,” she says, light and breathless, as Natasha presses into her slowly, so slow, filling her up until their thighs are pressed flush together. “ _Oh,”_ she moans, her head dropping back as Natasha starts to fuck her properly.

Natasha’s mouth is hot against her throat as Pepper moans and thrusts her hips to meet her, the wet sound of the cock moving inside of her filling the room and bringing an extra flush to her cheeks. God, it’s been so long since she’s done this, and she forgot how much she loved it, loved being fucked by a woman, loved being able to lie back and take it and trusting her partner to take care of her, and she’s never been with one as beautiful or experienced as Natasha, and _God,_ she isn’t going to last very long at all.

She hooks her legs around Natasha’s back, their sweaty skin sliding and sticking, and Pepper keens as the angle shifts _just enough_ for the cock to hit her at just the right spot with every thrust, and she can feel every muscle in her body start to tremble.

“That’s it,” Natasha moans out, hands hot and strong where they’re gripping her hips, and fuck, but Pepper doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything more beautiful than the woman above her, her hair a messy riot of red around her head, cheeks red, eyes so dark you can hardly see the green, her kiss-swollen lips open wide as she moans and swears in Russian. “That’s it, рыбка, _oh,”_ she rasps, and Pepper leans in and catches her mouth in a sloppy, searing kiss, dragging her blunt nails down the other woman’s back just so she can taste the moan that spills into her mouth.

“Fuck,” she whines into Natasha’s mouth, “Fuck, _fuck,”_ as Natasha fucks all the way in and grinds down so the edges of the strap rub against her clit and then she’s coming, crying out _Natasha_ and _fuck_ and _God_ as she shakes apart, and she’s only dimly aware of Natasha’s pace faltering slightly as the other woman comes too, fucking them both through it as Pepper comes and comes and comes until she’s limp and wrung out and aching with oversensitivity even as Natasha finally stills against her before pulling out, both of them gasping like they’ve just run a marathon, and Pepper is sure she’s never seen Natasha look so unraveled. 

Her body is overheated and still trembling with aftershocks, but as soon as Natasha’s reclining against the pillows beside her she’s rolling over so she can throw her arm around her waist, nuzzling her face into Natasha’s neck, inhaling the gunpowder and jasmine smell that clings to her like a second skin. They lay there for a while, sweat cooling, and Pepper lets herself drift, drunk on endorphins and the feeling of Natasha’s fingers combing through her hair.

“That was nice,” she says eventually, coaxing her tongue into forming words.

She can hear the smile in Natasha’s voice when she says, “You sound surprised.”

Pepper laughs softly, tilting her head to kiss her neck briefly. “No,” she assures, “not with you. It’s always good with you.”

Natasha’s mouth is sweet and gentle when she kisses her, and this feels different than before, when their kisses were always about the passion of the moment; this feels delicate, warm, something fragile and new growing between them, something more than just sex. 

“Next time,” Natasha says in a low, sultry voice, “I think you should fuck _me._ ”

Pepper shivers at the promise in her voice, and takes a moment to hope that there will be many, many _next times_ in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> рыбка = baby/sweetie 
> 
> (This is what I got from Google, but full disclosure that I don't speak or write or read Russian, so if you do and this is wrong, feel free to let me know so I can fix it.)


End file.
